The invention relates to a concrete reactor pressure vessel for a gas cooled, low capacity nuclear reactor which includes a pile of spherical fuel elements, said pressure vessel consisting of a cylindrical jacket, a bottom plate and an optionally removable cover plate and including in the interior thereof a plurality of cooling pipes through which water flows for the removal of heat.
A reactor pressure vessel of this type is described in German patent application No. P 35 34 422.9. The underground vessel consists of steel reinforced concrete and comprises a cooling system mounted on an inner surface, whereby the heat generated by the pile of fuel elements is removed from the pressure vessel. The pressure of the gas in the primary loop of the nuclear reactor is chosen so that it is higher than the pressure of the medium (i.e., water) in the cooling system.
German application No. P 35 18 968.1 describes a reactor pressure vessel for a low capacity nuclear reactor having spherical fuel elements, said pressure vessel consisting of steel reinforced concrete and installed underground. This reactor pressure vessel has no removable cover plate, but is equipped with a closable center opening in the area of the cover. As in the afore-cited application, the heat generated in the reactor core is transferred by a cooling gas flowing through the pile of fuel elements from top to bottom to a cooling system provided on the inner surface of the pressure vessel. Here, however, the cooling system is separated from the primary loop by a gas tight jacket.
The nuclear reactor shown in the two patent applications are characterized by a compact configuration and an extensive avoidance of active operating installations, such as charging means, gas purification facilities, control systems and safety systems. It is particularly suitable for the generation of thermal energy for heating purposes. However, the underground installations involves higher costs.
Based on the afore-cited state of the art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a concrete reactor pressure vessel for a low capacity gas cooled nuclear reactor, which may be manufactured in a cost effective manner, while assuring the safe containment of the cooling gas, and which simultaneously is capable of economically removing the heat produced in the reactor core.